The use of dielectric fluids in electrical apparatus such as transformers is well known. Dielectric fluids known for such use include mineral oil based fluids, natural ester based fluids and synthetic ester based fluids. Known synthetic esters include those produced from the reaction of an alcohol with carboxylic acids. Dielectric fluids based on such synthetic esters have a number of advantages over mineral oil based fluids but there remains a need for synthetic esters having improved properties, particularly in relation to the pour point, flash point and fire point properties.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to address at least one problem associated withknown dielectric fluids, whether discussed herein or otherwise, and/or to provide dielectric fluids having improved properties.